


Jason's family vs. Jason's school

by yuutor



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: (s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Homophobia, I guess????????, M/M, i guess, i know the tags sound harsh but it isn't that bad i promise, might continue this work if i'm motivated enough, the romantic relationships don't play a big role in the fic they just... are there, this is basically just jason's teacher being a bitch oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutor/pseuds/yuutor
Summary: When will Jason's art teacher chill?





	Jason's family vs. Jason's school

**Author's Note:**

> written while i was very tired. this probably has some spelling/grammar mistakes sorry bout that

Jason absolutely hated parents' day at his school. Especially when he knew how last year's parents' day went.

Jason's art teacher made a homophobic comment about his father, and before he could even blink, Whizzer and Marvin came flying into the school, yelling at that stupid witch.

Well, not before he could even blink. After he went home, he told his father and his father's boyfriend what happened and the next day, they drove Jason to school. And then all you could hear out of the classroom were Whizzer and Marvin's curse words.

Maybe this year won't be so bad?

***

"Okay kids, since parents' day is getting near, I want all of you to draw your famillies. But remember, don't expect that drawing to get your grades up. I just don't know what else you should to do on today's lesson," Miss Goldberg, also known as the art teacher, also known as Jason's most hated teacher in this entire shithole (which was school), said.

Jason groaned.

"What, Jason? Is there any problem?" she was clearly irritated.

"No, Miss," he replied, looking at the blank paper before him.

It's not like he hated drawing. He quite liked it and was good at it, but would you want to draw your mother, your stepdad, your father, your father's boyfriend and your two godmothers and then show it to your teacher who most likely would yell at you for drawing all of them, even though she herself wanted everyone to draw their family? Probably not. 

But did he have a choice? Technically, yes. He could just draw them... or shout at the teacher that his head hurts, so he just could go home. He picked the first option. So he began his family portrait.

Mother.

Stepdad.

Father.

Father's boyfriend.

Godmother number 1.

Godmother number 2.

And himself.

Done.

He threw the paper at Miss Goldberg's desk and ran out of the classroom.

***

"Jason, what's bothering you, buddy?" Mendel looked at Jason across the table. 

"School. You know, the usual."

"Is it about that Heather again? You can always ask me for dating advi-"

"MENDEL, PLEASE, DON'T," Jason squeaked, embarassed by his stepdad's words.

"I'm just joking!" the man laughed. He moved his chair next to Jason's. "But really, are you okay? You can tell me anything. I'm not just your stepfather, but also your psychiatrist," ex-psychiatrist. "Open up!"

"It all started when I was born..." Jason spoke, clearly not taking Mendel seriously.

"Jason."

"Ugh, okay. Today at art class we had to draw our famillies..." Mendel already knew what's up. "And you know how... our art teacher is. I drew you, mom, dad, Whizzer, Cordelia and Charlotte and honestly, I'm nervous as hell for tommorow."

"Well, kid... Try to be positive! Maybe that woman already understood to not mess with our family after... what happened last year..." Mendel tried to cheer his son up. It didn't work.

Jason didn't sleep that night.

Pft, like this was any different from any other nights.

***

"Jason Weisenbachfeld, I'd like to talk to you. In private," the boy heard his art teacher's voice behind him. He won't survive this day.

"Y-Yes, Miss Goldberg..." he turned around and followed her.

When they reached the first, best empty classroom, the teacher asked Jason to close the door. He did as she wanted.

"I'm sure you already know why you're here. It's about your drawing," she took the drawing out of her bag. Surprisingly, it wasn't creased anywhere, how nice of her. Jason's body was drenched in cold sweat. "I already told you a year ago to not to draw your whole... family or whatever that is. Your family looks like this," she pointed at the drawn Marvin. "This is your dad," and then she pointed at Trina. "And this is your mother. And if I ever say 'draw your family' again, I mean those two. Or three, it won't be a problem if you draw your.... stepdad? You know, the psychiatrist, too. With family I don't mean fairies or any other queers, do you understand, young man?" she looked Jason right in the eyes.

Who did that bitch think she was?! It's not her fucking job to judge someone's family and tell what's right or wrong with it!

Jason just couldn't take it anymore. He was so angry, he didn't know how to control himself. He didn't care what will happen after what he is about to do, he just wants that idiotic woman to pay for what she said.

"FUCK YOU!" Jason shouted and hit Miss Goldberg.

Right after that, he left the school as quickly as possile and called his father. He picked up right away.

"Jason, why are calling me during scho-" he heard Marvin's voice.

"It doesn't matter. Just, please, pi- come pick me up from- pick me up. I'm in front of the school gates. Please hurry, dad," Jason almost forgot how to breathe.

"Okay, bud, just... hang in there, okay? I'll be there as fast as I can," he hung up.

***

Jason opened the car door and sat on the seat.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" Marvin squeezed his son's shoulder tightly.

"It's about my art teacher again. You know, the one you and Whizzer yelled at last year," Jason said, not looking at his father.

"What did she do again?"

"She critisized our family, again. I was so pissed at her I just... lost contol and kind of... hit her?"

"Jason-"

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm sincerely sorry about that but, please, just take me home. I'm tired of this all."

Marvin took Jason to his and Whizzer's apartment.

***

"Marvin? What happened to Jason?" Whizzer said, running to the door, as Jason and Marvin entered the house.

"Miss Goldberg. She happened," Marvin said bluntly.

"Miss Gold-who?"

"The one you called a useless cunt and then we were asked to leave the building."

"Ohh, that one. What the fuck did she do to you?" he looked at Jason with worry in his eyes. Marvin went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"She was being a bitch-"

"-Language-"

"-Hey, you're allowed to curse, so why not me? So, she was being a bitch again and I hit her. Stupid witch."

Whizzer smiled immediately. 

"Oh boy, looks like something I would do when I was younger. I'm proud of you, Jason! But- don't tell Marvin I praised you for that," he hugged the younger boy.

"Deal. But only if you play chess with me," Jason smirked.

Whizzer's smile dropped.

"You'll just beat me again."

"That's the point."

Whizzer stood up.

"I'm going to buy some groceries, I'll be right back okay?" he left the room.

Jason knew Whizzer lied. He wasn't going to buy anything, he's going to make Miss Goldberg's life living hell.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this
> 
> also, this miss goldberg isn't the miss goldberg from in trousers, i just didn't know how to name that character and i was listening to in trousers before i wrote this lmao
> 
> please tell me what you thought in the comments dudes
> 
> throw dog shit at me at yuutor.tumblr.com


End file.
